


It's Not Fine

by gyuyeye



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Wedding, am i doing the right thing?, dream - Freeform, my first time posting a fic here, newtmas are supportive friends, please don't kill me hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyeye/pseuds/gyuyeye
Summary: Not everything goes well, but it takes time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> could not think of a proper title. *runs towards the wall* not edited, I am sorry. T^T Enjoy reading! :)

Teresa sat alone on fluffy armchair placed in the middle of the room. She nervously bit on her lower lip. Her hands rested on the soft fabric of her wedding dress. It was sort of giving her comforting feels, however, it was also a reminder that today was the one of biggest day in her life. She scanned the room and her icy blue eyes landed on the huge mirror hanging on the opposite side of the room. She stood up, the click of her heels echoed in the room. She stared at her reflection. She felt her eyes starting to burn up.

"Damn."

"Yeah. Damn. You are bloody gorgeous Teresa."

She jumped a little, obviously caught off guard by the sudden presence of another person in the room.

"Don't you know how to-"

"I knocked but you were busy admiring yourself."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as the lanky blonde walked towards her, his limp was slightly obvious. He placed his hands on her shoulder. His hand slightly went up and tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You alright?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. I am."

He looked at her directly in the eyes, “Cheer up girl. Today is your day!"

"Is it? Is it easy to tell that I am nervous?"

"Yeah."

She nodded and smiled at him, "What about now?"

"Shucking perfect! That shuck-faced slinthead would probably drop his jaws on the floor once he sees you."

"Newt, flattery won't work. Stop it." She felt herself blushing at the statement.

The blonde let out another fits of amused chuckle and led her back to the armchair, "Good that. But I am bloody serious. You look more than stunning Teresa."

"Where's Tom?"

"Tommy's with Minho. Ah by the way, Sonya will be back and she will put on your veil. I'll be on the garden. Chill and relax, and stay seated, good that?" He closed the door.

"Ah Newt! Newt?"

Newt peeked from the slightly opened door, grinning, "Yes?"

"You look like an idiot there."

"Thanks Teresa. I am really adorable. I won't tell Minho that you fancy me." He winked at her.

Teresa fought the urge to roll her eyes on him.

"If you don't need anything, I'll be off then."

"Thanks Newtie. Thank you so much."

Newt smiled genuinely and he softly closed the door behind him.

 

 

\---

 

 

The weather was really nice. It was not chilly nor hot. The garden was decorated fit for a wedding. Pink and peach roses could be seen almost everywhere. A small group of close family and friends were dressed for the occasion. The ladies wore powder blue dresses and the men were in fine suits. The wedding march started to drift softly in the air.

"Look at Chuck. He's not comfy with the suit."

"Certainly. Off you go young lady. The march has already started. Wait, I'll just open the door for you." Newt went out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Teresa and Mrs. Agnes.

"Looks like Sonya is enjoying her moment there." Newt commented and a grin broke on his face the moment he saw Thomas waving at him. "And we're up next. Teresa, smile my dear." Then Newt jogged towards Thomas and held the latter's hand as they walked along the aisle.

"Honey, your lips will be completely chewed off if you continue doing that." Mrs. Agnes chided playfully as she linked her daughter's arm into her. "Your dad would cry his eyes out seeing his only baby getting hitched."

"Mom, Dad is in here." Teresa pointed at her mother's chest and then into hers, "I bet he's very happy for me."

"Of course sweetheart. Same here. Minho's the nicest out there. Shall we, my dear?"

Teresa nodded and both of them walked down the aisle.

All of a sudden, Teresa feel bothered. Her eyes nervously darted around, like looking for something. She held her head up and cleared her throat which felt dry. She looked straight ahead and she saw a familiar figure, whose eyes turned into half-moon slits the moment he saw her. He smiled at her brightly. Her heart swelled with too much joy and relief started flooding her.

They reached the altar. Teresa could not help it and she threw her hands around her mother. She sniffed and looked up, blinking her eyes so that she would not be crying mess.

"Ah my baby grew up so well. Hush now. You'll ruin your make-up." Mrs. Agnes rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Mrs. Agnes pulled away, and gestured Minho to come closer to her. She hugged him. "Please take care of our Teresa. I am counting on you Min."

"I will. No worries." Minho answered and returned the hug.

She pulled away and held Teresa's hand, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "Now, go there and show us how happy you are."

Minho held out his hand. Mrs. Agnes put her daughter's hand on Minho's. He intertwined their fingers together as they walked towards the altar. She glanced sideways and she felt confused as everything looked like they were fading. She blinked and concentrated ahead and on Minho. She caught him staring at her and smiling like his face would split into two anytime.

“You can now be seated." Their family and friends followed the wedding celebrant's request.

“Dearly beloved,” he began, “we are gathered here to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony.”

The ceremony finally started.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Today is mostly an ordinary day... The sun rose, babies were born, people slept in and we just so happened to be getting married..."

Teresa looked at Minho quizzically.

He cleared his throat and continued. "But the not-so ordinary part is how we are making promises to each other for the rest of our days, no matter how ordinary or unusual they may be." He paused again and now, he was looking at Teresa with a sincere smile on his face. "So I promise to you: to always laugh with you and to never go to bed angry; to comfort you in times of sorrow; to always listen to what you have to say, even when we don't see eye to eye, and to remember love is saying 'I feel differently' instead of 'you're wrong'."

His hand unconsciously went up and scratched his nape, "I never knew that I could be this sappy..." He mumbled but Teresa heard it and now, it was her turn to smile like there is no tomorrow.

"...to continue to love your children, as if they were my own, as I officially become your partner in their lives.  
But most of all, I promise to love you, under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my days. I am the luckiest and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else."

"Where did my sassy Minho go?" Teresa teased.

Minho groaned and that made Teresa burst into fits of giggles.

"I, Teresa Agnes, take you, Minho, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Teresa paused and blushed, "Babe, I will melt."

"Nah. You're fine. Go on."

She chuckled and continued, “In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

Their eyes met. It felt like they were the only ones standing in the garden. Hand in hand, it felt perfect. Both of them thought that starting a life together would be the best choice they ever made. And it turned out that they were right. Teresa felt a wave of unknown emotions overwhelming her at the moment.

Her voice cracked as she finished saying her vow, "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

\---

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And then everything looked more faded. Panic started enveloping her, she felt like Minho was drifting away from her. She could not move. Her hands stayed on her sides. She felt like screaming. She desperately wanted to fling her arms around the man in front of her, embrace him tightly and would not let go of him no matter what happens.

"Teresa?"

She instantly looked at Minho. He did not seem like he was scared or worried. Somehow, the latter made her calm a bit but somewhere inside her, there was still that disturbing tug.

Minho inched closer to Teresa to close the gap between them.

And in split seconds, everything went black and Teresa's frantic screams filled the air.

 

 

\----

 

 

She felt cold although her strands of hair were plastered on her face because she was sweating. She shivered as she pulled the blankets closer to her. She felt parched. She blinked a few times before her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the room. She saw the door swung open and a lanky figure stood by the foot of the bed.

"Teresa?"

"Tom."

"Hey. Are you okay? You were screaming."

Teresa did not answer. She felt a new surge of tears stinging her eyes. She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them close. She started rocking back and forth as sobs escaped her lips. Thomas scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sssssshhhh. It's okay. Don't cry."

"Thomas! Look! She really needed a bloody word from me! I would really knock some-" Newt stormed inside the room but he stopped talking when he heard sobs coming from Teresa.

"Thomas. Get out. Now."

"Newt. Now is not the time to..."

"Get your arse out right at this moment or I swear I will drag Teresa out by myself."

Thomas gave a last reassuring squeeze and then he let go of Theresa. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. Newt walked towards the night stand and poured water into the glass.

"Here. This will help."

Teresa took the glass and took a sip from it. Newt sat on the edge of the bed, watching her as she placed the half-filled glass back on the night stand. Silence consumed both of them.

"I am sorry Newt." She mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Apology accepted." He stood up and sat beside her, "Come here you big baby."

Teresa quickly got up and threw herself to Newt. The blonde hugged her tight as she buried her face on his chest and started crying.

"I thought you would knock some sense to me."

"It's funny how fast my heart soften up the moment I heard you crying. Well, I do like slapping some sense to you, it would be a great pleasure, but not like this. Look at you, you a drunk, sobbing mess. I want you sober. Sssshhhh. I know it's not fine. You are not fine." Newt patted her back gently.

"I had the nightmare again. Newt. Minho... Minho... My Minho..."

"Yeah I know. I know. You bloody miss him more than we do. You are having a hard time, just take your time. You'll there. You are not in a hurry."

"I wish he was still with me..."

Newt sighed, "He is watching over you wherever he is. Just, take your time, hold on and you'll be fine."

 

 

-끝-

[  
](https://web.facebook.com/ufi/reaction/profile/browser/?ft_ent_identifier=1850380761654307&av=100000472039811)

**Author's Note:**

> So uhmmm... Hi! Thank you so much for dropping by and reading this. hehe.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated ^^  
> It's my first time to write something that is related to TMR series and I hope I did a fair job. Kkkk.  
> I just thought that Teresa and Minho would fit this and I don't want us to feel the pain of losing Newt. You guys know what I'm talking about... *suddenly remembers Death Cure*  
> I am really sorry Minho my dear I promise I will make it up to you! :D


End file.
